


Dark Side to Everybody

by littlebigtec12



Category: South Park
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, I put M for the rating because I do mention blow jobs and such, Multi, and there will be sex, gore later, other characters will join
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebigtec12/pseuds/littlebigtec12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan Marsh, a transgender cross country athlete, is dating basketball team captain Kyle Broflovski, of course while keeping their relationship on a down low. But something else lurks in Stan Marsh that he doesn't want anybody to know, but little does he know that everybody is a little special themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, starting fresh with this. I worked hard on this and I already started chapter 2, so expect that soon. Enjoy.

I hold up my hand to Craig, blood staining his hat. He picks me up bridal style, swearing under his breath. I feel tears escape my eyes, the fear of transforming still consuming me. 

“Craig…. I’m sorry... “, I tell him, holding his jacket tightly. He gives me a worried look, which is rare for Craig Tucker, who is a man of no emotions. He walks out of the abandoned building, and starts running through the pouring rain, pulling me closer to his body. He keeps running. His eyes turn red, he starts speaking the language of the demons. The bad guys, but he isn’t bad. He’s my friend after all, so I would know, even if we’re enemies too. 

Maybe I should explain everything to you. Alright, maybe we should start at the beginning of the week. 

My name is Stan Marsh, and clearly I’m different. I am about 5’7, I have some stubble on my chin, my hair is short and raven colored. I have some muscle, but I am kinda lanky, so normal build then. I also am on the cross country team, surprising to some people since I was supposed to be a football player.

I’m at school right now, making out with my long term boyfriend. Our tongues wrestling with each other, he’s dipping me back onto the stall door. Pinning me there. God I love it. His name? Kyle Broflovski, the captain of the basketball team. We’ve been dating for a year, not long term I know, but the longest relationship I’ve ever had. He was 6’1, meaning he was taller than me by a mile. Everybody thinks it's odd, our relationship. We grew up together though, how weird is that. It’s funny because we haven’t told anybody other than Kenny, Cartman, and Butters. 

Cartman calls us fags, but he actually accepted us quite well. Kenny and Butters have been dating, so I guess they were excited that we were finally dating. They shipped us, along with all the Asian girls in the school. Wait until they find out about us. How have we been able to keep quiet? By making out in bathrooms that aren’t used, and making out at my house also because my parents aren’t home a lot and Shelly is off at college. More fun for Stan. Now of course, I never told him how different I was. How I turn every full moon, even though I know he has a dark side to him too. He hasn’t told me, but I’ve seen it, I’ve felt it. He’s protective of me, of my face, of everything.

He makes sure I don’t go on a drinking spree, bleed my wrists dry, skip a meal, take drugs with Kenny and Craig. That isn’t dark I know, but you haven’t seen him angry and beating up seniors for me. Getting picked on is one of the things I’m good at, mostly because of my height. And because of another thing. See I’m on the male cross country team, but they were kinda surprised I wore a binder, at first. I was born a girl. They were nice, it’s not even the guys on the team, it’s the other boys in school. They’re mean and evil, I hate them.

So back to what I was doing, making out with my boyfriend. We always make out in this bathroom during our study hall, nobody uses the bathroom at school. They’d rather use the locker room bathrooms, but people only come in these bathrooms to have sex and makeout. Of course, Kyle and I haven’t really done it yet, but we have gotten down to him getting a blowjob. Of course I was drunk and kinda horny, but I just ended up sucking him off at a party, in the bathroom of course. 

He pulls his mouth away from mine and moves his mouth to a sensitive part of my body, my neck. He kisses it and nibbles on it ever so gently, but I’m panting and moaning. I’m just begging him to go on, but I’m not sucking him off at school. He bites my shoulder, and I know he left a mark, I feel the sensitivity. He smirks and pecks my lips.

“I hate that you leave marks out in the open.” I tell him, pouting a bit at him. He turns his smirk into his gentle, handsome smile.

“I know you love it, stop lying.” He said, and I hit his arm gently, leaving the stall and fixing my shirt. I was dressed up in a flannel and a bow-tie, with black suspenders with dress shoes and pants. Why am I classy, you may be wondering? It’s my couch, he has the team dress up fancy on days we have meets and competitions in general. I also have glasses, so I’m adjusting them too. I’m a jock, and I actually have low grades, even though I look like a total nerd. I’m a Junior in highschool, and I already know I’m gonna get held back. I still gotta try, right?

“So, you gonna win today?” Kyle asks me, washing his hands. I shrug my shoulders, since we never know if it’s gonna be a good day or a bad one. The meet is happening here at our school, so we should have an advantage of some sort, I hope. I’m fast, but I do have asthma. It’s not as bad as before, but if there’s a hill or it’s longer than I’m used to, I’m screwed. I already know Kenny, Kyle, and Butters are gonna be there rooting for me and the other guys, hell even Wendy and the girls go. The cheerleaders don’t really come with us and such, they don’t put on uniforms for us, but they all still go to our meets and cheer us on. Mostly me. I’ve kinda made a difference since I transferred as a freshman a couple years back. People like me, people who are transgender, genderfluid, etc, they have more rights now in my school. Wendy, Kenny and Butters switch pronouns every other day, There’s also Craig and Tweek, who are both agender. 

I was the first ftm (female to male) transgender to be put on the team I wanted, even though it was kinda difficult. When I took it up to the school, my friends stayed by my side, even Cartman. Long story short, I was put on the male team and they accepted me for who I am. Now here I am, winning meets and letting guys eat my dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Home. A place to feel comfy and happy, and that was me. I adjusted my binder and put on my shorts and shirt, the colors of our team bright on my uniform. Red and white. Parks High School, the school that’s chanting our names. The Robins, a weird name, but hey it sticks. I stretch along with my other teammates, and of course the guy runs up and shakes my hand. Craig Tucker. That’s someone to be proud of. They always beat my time by seconds, it's unbelievable. He shakes my hand, as a sign of good luck and ‘don’t cry if I beat you’. I smile at his stupid handshake, but then I look him straight in the eye.

“Maybe today will be different, Tucker.” I told him. He went back to his straight face, the one that shows he doesn’t feel. He walks away and stretches at a fair distance away from me, and for some reason, I felt this great feeling. I know we’re gonna win, I can feel it. I look around and grab my water bottle, shoving two pills in my mouth fast. I swallow them no sweat, then I put away the bottle. I sigh, hearing the announcer began his talk and live broadcast. I jog to the starting line, stretching a bit more. I look at the stands, seeing my boyfriend waving at me, Kenny and Butters cheering, and the girls doing their thing. I look at Craig, pat his back, and get ready. The referee puts up his gun, everybody taking positions. Then bang, we were off.

 

Kyle’s POV--

Watching Stan watch is always a highlight in my week, mostly because he always gives me a huge goofy grin before it all. Today he didn’t grin, but I saw a look. A look of determination for he knew he was gonna win, and I knew it too. I also knew I had to leave, for I had practice and a game later. I started walking away, but Kenny grabbed me.

“Come on dude, stay and keep cheering. I know we gotta wait, but come on.” He said, smiling a bit. I sigh, and look at him.

“You know I have to go Kenny, I have a game.”

“Yea, and there’s gonna be a party later too, win or lose. Stay for a bit.” 

I nod, and walk slowly back to my seat, then I look at the bags on the bench. I see Stan’s and wonder what he hides in there. I get a weird feeling looking at it, so I lean over the railing of the stands and grab it. Wendy walks over and gives me a look.

“What’re you doing?”

“Something crazy.” I say, then I look around. Right there, right in the open, was a bag of pills. It looked like ecstasy, a thought crossed my mind. My boyfriend is out there running, probably high as a bird. Could that do something to him? Who cares, right now, I needed to know he was ok. I look at Wendy, and she was wearing the same face of horror I was. Stan wasn’t cheating, or maybe he was, I didn’t know anymore. I look at my phone, seeing the time. They’ve been out there for 15 minutes, so they should be arriving any minute. I have to yell at Stan, and get to my game. Lovely.

I see runners arriving, Stan and Craig being two of them. They run fast and quick, crossing the finish line together. I sigh, for like the tenth time that night, and walk back toward the school, tossing the pills to Kenny. He nods, he knows he’s gonna be the one to yell today. 

 

So let’s skip to after my game. 45-50 was the score, we won thanks to my last minute free shots. Of course, I was going to the party at Tokens, since Token is rich and hosts all the parties in South Park. I walk over to the car, seeing someone in the passenger seat. I bring my basketball bag closer to me, kinda ready to throw it honestly. I open the door and see that it’s Stan, sleeping with his hat pulled over his eyes. I see on my seat is the pills, but they don’t seem to be missing anymore than when I last saw them. 

I look back at my boyfriend and pull up his hat, seeing what appears to be tear lines and red eyes. He had been crying, and I wasn’t here. I felt a horrible feeling, guilt, creep up on me, but I ignored it slowly. Instead, I walk over to the passenger side and open the door. Stan stirs a bit, his blue eyes looking at mine. I pull him out the car, for he didn’t even have a seat belt on, and hugged him. He hugged back, tightly and gently at the same time. 

“Kyle, I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.” He said, saying sorry over and over. He was crying, and he was shaking, so I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. That always calmed him down. I was right, he calmed down a bit. He looked up at me, snot and tears rolling down his face. He wiped them with the sleeves of his dark blue sweater. He was still wearing his track shorts and shoes, he probably was still wearing his shirt too. I pointed to the passenger seat and he got back in the car, putting his seat belt on. I closed the door and walked to the drivers side. I grab the pills, getting in and closing the door. I put on my seat belt and start the car, tossing the pills to the back seats. 

I driving out the parking lot and onto the main roads, glancing at my boyfriend at every stoplight. 

“Where are w-we going?” He asked, staring out his window. 

“Token’s party, get a break, drink a bit. Not to much though.” I said, putting my hand on his. He grabs it and holds onto it, and he holds it like he doesn’t want to let go. I don’t blame him, I don’t want to either. I start hearing loud music, and we’re a block away. He must have really went all out. I hear Stan start to giggle in his seat, his beautiful smile back on his face. I look at his stubble and smile. 

He’s been getting testosterone shots for a year, and he already has stubble. I’m proud of him. I rub my chin, realizing I have stubble too, but not as much as him since I recently shaved. Kenny, actually, is close to having a beard. His whole chin and his face has facial hair, he looks like a grown man. I mean he is, but if you had known him, he’s a child. Stan’s a child too, based on his personality. He loves animals, he has an adorable laugh, and he’s great runner. 

“Hey, we’re here.” He says, and I focus and park the car in a lot. I notice we’re a block away and look at Stan. He knew I was zoning out, and he decided to mess with me. I got kinda pissed off, but I didn’t yell. Besides, I know there would be no parking, we might as well park here. I get out the car and he does it too. He’s playing with his fingers, looking down and about a bit. I walk to him and grab both of his hands. He’s shivering, I don’t blame him, it’s cold in our town. I kiss both of his hands, then let go of one. 

He’s blushing, but smiling. I walk and he’s right next to me, sticking to my side. He was looking at the lights of the passing cars, and at his shoes, and at me. I look at his eyes and I can’t help but feel weird inside. Not sexual weird, like love weird. His blue eyes were so perfect in the moonlight. And. Wait. His eyes, just changed colors for a second? That’s weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit eventful? Eh. But there will be more eventful moments in the next chapter. The party, and a full moon, sounds like fun.


End file.
